fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Xavin Hiroshi
Xavin Hiroshi is the son of renown Bellum guild master Sid Hiroshi and the fraternal twin of Delphine Hiroshi Though originally an Independent Mage, Xavin joined up with Crashing Wave, a legal guild stationed in Fiore, preferring to make a name for himself instead of working underneath his father, though if he is town, he will stay at Celestial Dawn's home. Though much like his sister, Xavin is considered by most of Celestial Dawn's members to be a reserve member of the guild despite . Appearance As mentioned by anyone who knows his father, Xavin is the spitting image of Sid when he was in his early twenties with the same short cropped blonde hair that frames his face and the near identical grin he usually wears. Unlike his father, Xavin wears various head-wear though he usually wears a white beanie given to him by his sister on their 10th birthday. While on missions, Xavin typically wears a black leather jacket over his trademark sky-blue hoodie and a pair of beige khaki pants. In the past, Xavin would occasionally dye his hair black in order to stop being compared to his father but has ended that though the years of constant dying has caused his originally light blonde hair to become darker than it was to begin with. Personality Xavin is a joker much like his father except he has no filter which has gotten him in more trouble than most. Though he has a somewhat good natured person, Xavin isn't above scamming a person who requests his assistance in order to get the most money out of them if possible though this isn't something he does on a regular basis. History Xavin was born to Sid Hiroshi and Ji Lin seconds before his fraternal twin Delphine was born thus making him the older sibling. Growing up alongside his sister, Xavin had a semi-normal childhood despite his parents getting divorced no later than a year after he was born. He still maintained a relationship with both of his parents though he developed a tighter bond with his fathers side of the family, specifically his eccentric aunt Cecilia who spoiled him at almost every moment. Having divorced parents wasn't easy on Xavin as his parents frequently argued with each other during visitation periods, with his mother Ji having gone so far as to attempt to prevent Xavin and his sister from coming in contact with Sid or his family. During this time, Xavin and Delphine developed an even closer relationship with each other, believing themselves to be the only ones to remain a constant in the others live. Around his teenage years though, Xavin began distancing himself from his father, believing him to be the reason for his parents divorce. He even went as far as to register as an Independent Mage instead of signing up as a Legal mage, preferring to operate on his own. Though he still kept in contact with Delphine, Xavin had all but cut off communication with his father by the time he was nearing his 20s. Equipment Magic Ring: '''Purchased during one of his missions, Xavin wears a magic silver ring with a medium sized pale yellow pyrite gem on his right middle finger. What makes the ring special is that it houses a powerful spirit beast inside of it, that of a powerful black panther named Huen. Being of a magical nature, Huen is magically more powerful than normal beasts as seen through it's larger than normal size and it's enhanced physical stats like speed and strength. Magic & Abilities '''Enhanced Strength: In spite of his lithe appearance, Xavin is surprisingly strong as seen by how he regularly tangles with beasts that easily outweigh him by thousands. Xavin has been known to punch through solid stone with a few well placed punches, block blows from large beasts and lift said beasts off their feet with some effort though. His strength is displayed even more by his regular scuffles with Huen, a panther averaging at about 3 times his weight. Enhanced Speed: 'Xavin possesses immense levels of speed that allow him to catch his opponents off guard and slip through their defenses before they have time to notice. Thanks to years of training with his father and further experience with dealing with wild beasts who are remarkably faster than humans, Xavin's speed has reached the point where he can react to keep up with even the swiftest of beasts and mages and still overcome them when given the opportunity. '''Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Unlike his father, Xavin's fighting style is unrefined and focuses on no particular style of combat. On numerous occasion's Xavin's style of combat has been compared to that of a wild beast's, preferring to attack with quick and powerful assaults involving powerful kicks or submission holds. Xavin has even been known to scratch and claw at his opponents, the minor attacks serving as a way to inconvenience them. '''Enhanced Endurance & Durability: '''Xavin surprisingly can handle an incredible amount of punishment, moreso than most would expect from someone as slim as him. 'Take Over (接収, テイクオーバー, Teiku Ōbā): 'Take Over allows the user to, essentially, "take over" the power (or the body, in the case of a Vulcan) of an entity and use it to fight. It can increase the power, strength, and speed of the Caster, sometimes adding a new skill, such as flying, or swimming. While not much is known about Take Over, it has been proven that it is extremely powerful, with multiple high-class mages knowing the magic and utilizing it in order to make a name for themselves. It allows the user to record and seal a monster's body part they have touched into their body, gaining the ability to subsequently transform their body into that of the creature; transformations seem to take place by tearing the user's clothes off and covering parts of their body or their whole body with many flames, which subsequently disappear, revealing the summoned part or transformation. However, it can only draw out the power of beings that the user truly knows. Xavin uses a form of Take Over known as '''Animal Soul '(アニマルソウル Animaru Sōru) which allows him to transform into a variety of animals, taking on their abilities in the process. Having a natural talent for Take Over, Xavin is capable of switching between animal forms one after the other without reverting to his human form, making this an incredibly useful talent in battle that allows him to surprise his opponents who don't expect him to rapidly change forms. *'Animal Soul: Wolf: ' Xavin's most preferred transformation that combines both speed, endurance and power in to one form. Unlike most of his other forms, Xavin's wolf soul is significantly larger than a standard's wolf's size, having been obtained in a particularly *'Animal Soul: Gorilla: '''One of Xavin's most physically powerful transformations, it provides him with a high degree of strength, allowing him to duke it out with most opponents. With the addition of being incredibly agile for it's size, Xavin is prone to launching himself at his opponents in this form striking with enough force to break down walls. *'Animal Soul: Rhino: 'His sturdiest take over, Xavin assumes this form when he needs a combination of both high defense and incredible offensive power, being capable of not only charging through walls, but after enough speed has been picked up he can even dent or tear through solid steel. This rushing power applies to certain spells as well but the head-on collision will cause his speed to decrease as a result. Having been obtained during one of Xavin's many expeditions to various islands, Xavin's rhino form is of a significantly larger breed than most of it's kind. *'Animal Soul: Crow: 'Xavin's designated stealth form, he mainly uses this as a way of observing things from a safe distance without warning anyone of his presence. In combat this is usually reserved to set-up an additional attack by getting an aerial drop on his opponent. *'Animal Soul: Lion: 'Another one of Xavin's physical transformations, his lion form doesn't come up the sheer power of his gorilla or rhino Take Over's but it does possess incredible strength of it's own with a higher level of speed than either forms. Somewhat of a stealth Take Over, Xavin usually transforms into a lion when working together with other mages, working as a surprise attack to take down on an opponent quickly. * '''Animal Soul: Crocodile: '''Reserved for aquatic or underwater missions where Xavin can outpace most mages. Xavin has used this form on land from time to time using the crocodile's formidable biting power as a sort of finisher move. * '''Animal Soul: Bear: ' '''Flight Magic (飛行魔法 Hikō Mahō): A magic that allows Xavin to fly as if he were using Air Magic, Xavin uses this when traveling longer distances that he'd prefer to not wanlk or take local transportation to. He was taught by his father around the same time Delphine was and occasionally employs it in combat to get a better vantage point on his opponents. Unlike his sister, Xavin typically has to take a running start to get into the air instead of simply lifting off. Trivia * Xavin's panther Huen is highly inspired by Guenhwyvar from the Forgotten Realms series. I definitely recommend reading the novels if you like a good fantasy series. * Xavin's appearance is based off Kazu from the anime/manga series Air Gear. Category:Dragonfire333 Category:Male Category:Take Over User Category:Independent Mage